Naruto: Silent Hill
by Galerians
Summary: Setiap manusia pernah memiliki mimpi buruk, kita semua memiliki ketakutan. Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan, jika semua ketakutanmu menjadi kenyataan? Main pairings, Naruhina, Sasusaku, Shikatema.
1. Prequel

**Galerians, in.**

Halo! Setelah direnungkan baik-baik, akhirnya hamba memutuskan kalau segmen fic workshop 'Di Sudut Kelas' yang satu ini perlu dibuat menjadi tankoubon, karena hamba yakin fic ini bakal banyak episodenya! Dan chapter paling pertama ini adalah prekuel, semacam latar belakang dari cerita sebenarnya, gitu.

Oh ya, hamba ingin sedikit pemberitahuan dulu. Setting cerita ini mengambil tempat wilayah Barat, di mana rumah-rumah sangat jarang sehingga halaman menjadi luas dan jarak antar rumah hampir mencapai 100 meter lebih. Bayangkanlah sendiri, kayak pedesaan-pedesaan yang sering ditemukan di pinggir-pinggir atau pedalaman benua Eropa begitu deh.

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about terror and entertainment for those who read, especially review.

Selamat membaca!

•

**Impending Nightmares**

Naruto berdiri dengan santai di balkon, tangan bersidekap di dada dan mata tertutup, menikmati angin musim gugur yang menyegarkan. Hari sudah siang, matahari pun harusnya sudah berada di puncak, namun cuaca begitu teduh oleh awan-awan yang tebal dan putih sampai menyerupai kapas.

Minggu selalu menjadi hari di mana Naruto memanjakan dirinya dalam santai dan damai, pada waktu seperti inilah pria itu ingin melupakan sekejab segala tetek bengek masalah yang diberikan oleh dunia dan kehidupan, untuk membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam ketentraman yang menghanyutkan.

Angin meniup daun-daun yang memerah gelap atau sekedar cokelat, menyiulkan suara gemerisik yang menenangkan saraf, sebuah efek khusus yang hanya bisa disajikan oleh musim gugur. Kesyahduan yang mencuri setiap keping perhatian Naruto terpecah ketika terdengar suar derit pintu terbuka di belakangnya, udara berlari menabrak rambut pirang Naruto saat dia membuka mata dan menoleh, mengibarkan helai-helai benang kuning keemasan selagi pria itu tersenyum pada orang yang menghampirinya.

"Naruto-kun," suara yang penuh kelembutan dan begitu merdu sampai seakan-akan milik seorang dewi memanggil namanya dalam nada sayang, sampai pria itu merasakan kebahagiaan memenuhi dadanya. "Airnya sudah matang."

"Akhirnya," jawab Naruto dengan nada bagaikan dia sudah menunggu seumur hidup untuk ini. "Ayo, aku sudah tak sabar ingin minum teh buatanmu, Hinata."

Naruto menjulurkan sebelah tangan untuk meraih dan menyelipkan jari-jarinya di sela-sela tangan Hinata yang hangat dan halus, sebelum menggandeng gadis dengan rambut biru panjang yang mencapai pinggangnya itu keluar dari pintu yang masih terbuka.

Bagi Naruto, tak ada hal yang lebih baik dari menghabiskan hari libur bersama istrinya.

•••

Pria berusia 22 tahun dengan mata biru langit itu duduk bersandar di atas sebuah kursi tak bertangan yang nyaman dan diposisikan di samping jendela, lengkap dengan sebuah meja bundar berdiameter 60 senti yang terbuat dari kayu ek, permukaannya licin karena sudah dipelitur. Naruto duduk sambil menikmati angin semilir yang menyusup masuk, tanpa izin karena memang tak perlu, melalui jendela dengan kusen persegi yang terbuka lebar, walau mata pria dewasa itu tak pernah meninggalkan istrinya yang sibuk menyeduh teh dan mengeluarkan snack berupa kue dari oven.

Dalam kesempatan ini, Hinata memakai kamisol putih murni setinggi dada dan tidak bertali bahu, meninggalkan pundaknya yang putih mulus tanpa penutup apapun. Bagian bawah baju itu hanya mencapai tepat di atas lutut, menyediakan pemandangan dua kakinya yang bersih tanpa cacat, sebuah pemandangan ekslusif bagi suaminya seorang. Dua tangannya bekerja dengan telaten, menyusun snack di atas sebuah piring porselen putih sebelum menuangkan air mendidih dari ceret yang terbuat dari stainless steel.

Jika harus jujur, maka Naruto akan mengaku kalau dia tak pernah benar-benar suka teh. Dan jika mesti memilih, maka pria itu lebih suka menyeruput kopi hitam yang pahit daripada cairan coklat kemerahan yang manis itu. Tapi teh buatan Hinata selalu mendapat tempat khusus dalam hatrinya, karena setiap minuman yang diseduh oleh istrinya yang cantik itu selalu memberi rasa nyaman di sekujur tubuh Naruto, apalagi wanita itu selalu menyertakan brownies ataupun kue-kue lain dengan kelezatan yang tak perlu ditanya lagi.

Satu lagi. Ada satu keuntungan lagi yang bisa didapat Naruto di setiap sesi minum teh ini.

Jika sudah selesai menuangkan minuman dari poci kesayangannya yang terbuat dari porselen seputih awan dengan ukiran bunga mawar berwarna ungu pada permukaannya, Hinata akan menyerahkan cangkir dengan warna senada pada Naruto. Nah, di sini kalian harus tahu kalau kursi yang tersedia hanya ada satu, karena itulah sang suami akan merapatkan kaki sedikit lalu menepuk pahanya dengan tangan yang bebas, sebuah isyarat halus yang akan membuat Hinata, dengan wajah merona merah, menimpakan berat badannya (catatan, Naruto TAK AKAN pernah menyebut gadis itu 'berat') di pangkuan pria yang telah bertukar sumpah setia dengannya itu.

Naruto akan melingkarkan tangan di pinggang wanita tersebut, memberi pertanda agar istrinya lebih merapat. Hinata akan mengambil sekeping kue dari piring di atas meja, sebelum menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut Naruto yang terbuka menunggu, lalu memperhatikan bagaimana pasangan hidupnya mengunyah makanan buatannya dengan nikmat.

...Hanya saja, kali ini Naruto agak kaget saat menemukan kalau teh yang dia minum memiliki aroma mawar.

Oh tidak, bukan berarti minuman itu tidak enak, hanya saja teh yang biasa dibuat Hinata di waktu-waktu santai biasanya adalah teh plum atau melati, dan bisa juga mint. Teh dengan aroma mawar hanya diseduh pada saat-saat tertentu, karena minuman itu ibarat pemberitahuan secara tidak langsung bagi Naruto bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata.

"Hinata," Naruto membuka mulut tepat setelah bibir istrinya lepas dari tepi cangkir, lalu menunggu dengan sabar sampai wanita itu membalas tatapannya. "Apa kau bermimpi buruk lagi...?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto yang tegap, membiarkan pertanyaan itu berlalu tanpa jawaban. Tentu saja, perilaku istrinya itu sudah cukup sebagai indikasi kalau Hinata sedang butuh seseorang, alias dirinya, untuk menenangkan wanita itu dan memberinya kedamaian batin. Naruto meletakkan cangkir tehnya sebelum mengangkat tangan yang semula memegang benda itu ke kepala Hinata, menyisir rambut biru panjang itu sehalus mungkin dengan jari-jarinya.

Selagi sang istri mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Naruto dan memeluknya lebih erat, pria bermata biru itu hanya bisa menghembuskan napas sambil terus mengalunkan kata-kata hiburan agar wanita itu merasa lebih baik. Walaupun dia yakin Hinata tidak akan apa-apa, Naruto tak bisa menghindar dari kekhawatiran setiap kali menatap wajah menawan yang sedang dilanda gundah itu.

Dia masih ingat dengan sangat jelas, mulai dari kapan, bagaimana, sampai apa yang menjadi awal dari semua mimpi buruk ini.

**(0)**

Waktu itu adalah malam di pertengahan November, di saat salju menghujani bumi, satu tahun yang lalu. Suhu begitu rendah dan udara begitu dingin, bahkan dengan penghangat rumah yang sudah dinyalakan. Untuk menghadapi dingin yang begitu menusuk, kedua suami istri itu saling peluk di bawah selimut mereka, saling berbagi kehangatan tubuh.

Di tengah malam, Naruto merasakan tubuh yang dia peluk bergeser pelan-pelan, menjauhi dirinya. Tapi rasa kantuk yang menekan dan dingin yang hebat, Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak membuka mata, berpikiran kalau istrinya itu mungkin hanya mau pergi ke kamar kecil, atau boleh jadi dia cuma kehausan.

Tidur Naruto berlanjut dengan damai, hangat, dan nyaman. Tapi semuanya berakhir ketika dia mendengar sebuah jeritan yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Pria berambut pirang itu bahkan tidak ambil peduli untuk mengucek matanya atau menguap sejenak, dia langsung melompat dari ranjang dan mengambil sebilah pedang katana yang menjadi hiasan di kamarnya, dan langsung berkelebat ke arah tangga.

Hatinya terasa begitu lega saat melihat istrinya tidak terluka suatu apapun, walau kondisi wanita itu menyalakan sebuah alarm dalam diri Naruto dan meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Bagaimana tidak? Hinata kini sedang meringkuk di sudut dapur, dengan kaki dilipat dan dipeluk di depan dadanya, wajah tertunduk dan tersembunyi di antara dua lututnya. Bahu yang bergetar menandakan kalau gadis itu sedang menangis atau sedang diserang ketakutan hebat, dan itu semakin meningkatkan level kecemasan Naruto.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto berlutut di depan wanita yang ketakutan itu, meletakkan pedang sebelum merangkul pundak Hinata yang berguncang seperti gempa bumi. Istrinya itu mengangkat wajah yang sudah sepucat mayat, sebelum melemparkan tangannya ke leher Naruto dan memeluknya erat-erat, menangis dalam isakan yang menyedihkan. "Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku di sini..."

Perlu banyak kata-kata hiburan dan usapan di punggung Hinata sampai wanita itu akhirnya berhenti terisak, bahkan butuh waktu lebih lama lagi sampai akhirnya dia bisa bicara tanpa tersengguk-sengguk sehingga mudah dimengerti. Walaupun apa yang dia dengar berikutnya adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak terduga, sesuatu yang jauh melebihi bayangannya sekalipun.

"Hinata, kau yakin...?" tanya Naruto, tak mampu menyamarkan nada tak percaya dalam suaranya. "Maksudku, bisa saja kau..."

"Ti-tidak, Naruto-kun...!" Hinata bicara dengan suara memekik tertahan, seperti sedang dicekik oleh seseorang. "Aku bersumpah, aku benar-benar—"

Sebelum Hinata sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, suara gemerincing yang menyerupai suara koin-koin tembaga mulai terdengar, pelan di permulaan namun semakin nyaring perlahan-lahan. Di saat suara itu sudah cukup keras untuk menandingi berisiknya angin di luar, gemerincing itu mulai ditemani oleh suara cakaran yang berasal dari pintu depan.

Tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun...!" suara Hinata yang penuh berisi rasa ngeri menyadarkan Naruto yang sempat terpaku. "I-itu...! Suara itu...!"

Naruto menelan ludah sambil meraih kembali gagang pedang katana, yang segera dia jatuhkan kembali setelah melihat senjata yang lebih baik. Pria itu melangkah menuju ruang tengah lalu merenggut apa yang terpajang di dinding, sebuah shotgun laras ganda. Pria itu mengambil kotak amunisi yang tersimpan di laci lemari kecil di samping TV, lalu mulai mengisi senapan itu dan menyimpan beberapa di kantong celananya sebagai cadangan. Ketegangan memenuhi wajah Naruto saat dia kembali ke dapur untuk menyuruh agar Hinata lebih baik tetap berada di dekatnya, karena dengan begitu akan lebih aman.

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah yang diambil satu-satu di lorong yang lurus dari dapur menuju pintu depan, dengan Hinata mencengkeram kaosnya di belakang. Tepat sembilan langkah dari pintu, kayu persegi itu tiba-tiba berdebam, seakan ada sesuatu yang sedang berusaha mendobraknya dengan paksa dari luar. Naruto sekali lagi menelan ludah yang sudah terasa pahit untuk memaksa dirinya kembali melangkah maju, berusaha mengabaikan suara seperti hembusan napas berat yang kini berbunyi di depan rumah. Pintu kembali bergetar dalam kegelapan dan Naruto mengarahkan moncong shotgunnya lurus ke depan, tangannya berguncang sedikit saat dia meraih kunci, lalu memutarnya perlahan sampai terdengar suara 'klik'.

Tiba-tiba, semua suara gemerincing, cakaran, sampai desahan serak yang sedari tadi terus terdengar tiba-tiba saja menghilang, secepat hilangnya suara radio yang dimatikan. Walaupun bingung, kewaspadaan masih menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Naruto ketika dia memutar kenop pintu dalam gerakan lambat, senapannya terarah dengan tegas. Naruto menghempaskan napasnya kuat sebelum menyentak pintu itu sampai terbuka lebar, jari telunjuknya siap menarik pelatuk senjata api yang telah terisi peluru.

Namun di sana tak ada apa-apa, hanyalah pemandangan pekarangan yang mulai tertutupi oleh salju.

Pria itu melangkah keluar sambil membidikkan senapannya ke segala arah, memastikan kalau di sana memang tak ada apapun yang pantas atau bisa menyimpan bahaya. Untuk sesaat, pemuda itu menurunkan kewaspadaannya, lalu berbalik untuk menatap Hinata.

"Hinata, masuk kembali ke rumah, pastikan semua pintu dan jendela terkunci," perintah Naruto dengan nada yang tegas dan pasti. "Aku akan segera kembali."

"Na-Naruto-kun, kau mau ke mana?" tanya sang istri sambil mencegah kepergian Naruto dengan memegangi lengan bajunya. "J-jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian...!"

"Tenanglah, aku hanya mau memeriksa lingkungan sekitar rumah kita," jawab Naruto dengan suaranya yang lembut menenangkan, mengelus kepala wanita itu untuk meyakinkannya. "Tak akan lebih dari lima menit. Aku janji."

Naruto segera pergi dengan setengah berlari, berbalik lagi satu kali untuk melambai pada istrinya.

Dia sama sekali tak tahu kalau dia akan menyesali ini selamanya.

•••

Hinata kembali ke tempatnya di sudut dapur, di mana dia bisa tetap menatap pintu depan. Duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya, Hinata memejamkan mata sambil berdoa demi keselamatan suaminya.

...kesalahan Hinata kali ini adalah, dia sama sekali tidak mendoakan keselamatannya sendiri.

Tepat 3 menit kemudian, Hinata baru teringat kalau dia meninggalkan anak kunci masih terpasang di lubangnya. Jika begitu, maka Naruto tak akan bisa masuk walaupun dia membawa sebuah kunci cadangan. Tapi tepat sebelum dia memutuskan untuk berdiri, sebuah suara berkeriet datang dari pintu depan.

Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, wanita itu melihat anak kunci yang berputar sendiri walaupun tak ada yang memegangnya, dan dengan sebuah suara 'klik' pelan yang secara aneh bergema sampai ke dapur...

Pintu itu telah terbuka, membuat apapun yang ada di luar sana bebas untuk masuk.

Dengan mata yang melebar dalam kengerian dan tubuh yang kaku tak bisa bergerak, Hinata menyaksikan bagaimana kenop berputar dan daun pintu mengayun terbuka perlahan. Dua bibir gadis itu terpisah, mengeluarkan sebuah bisikan penuh rasa takut...

"N-Na...ruto...kun..."

•••

Naruto telah berkeliling, namun tak berhasil menemukan siapapun... atau apapun. Waktu lima menit telah habis, dan dia tak ingin mengingkari janjinya pada Hinata. Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Naruto segera kembali menuju rumahnya.

"TIIDAAKK! NARUTOO!"

Jeritan yang bergaung di udara itu membekukan tubuh Naruto, yang segera sembuh dan melesat dalam kecepatan yang hampir menyimpang dari hukum fisika, mengingat kalau salju yang menutupi bumi telah setinggi mata kaki. Selagi dia berlari gila-gilaan, Naruto terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati, melemparkan cacian dan makian kasar atas kebodohan yang dia perbuat.

Naruto berbisik berkali-kali dalam hati, memanjatkan doa pada Tuhan agar dia bisa tiba tepat waktu. Napasnya menghasilkan uap yang melayang dan menghilang di udara, mulutnya mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang pelan namun begitu penuh kemarahan. Oh, dia bersumpah pada Tuhan dan seluruh alam yang menyaksikan, makhluk apapun yang berani menyentuh istrinya akan dia cabik sampai tak bersisa dengan tangannya sendiri!

Ketika dia mencapai halaman depan, mata Naruto terbuka lebar dalam ketakutan ketika melihat daun pintu rumahnya sudah terbuka lebar, dan setiap lampu di dalam rumah telah mati sehingga hanya menyisakan kegelapan. Tanpa peduli untuk berhati-hati atau berusaha untuk berkepala dingin, Naruto menghambur ke dalam rumah, jelas-jelas mengabaikan kalau langkah-langkahnya yang berdebam nyaring bisa dengan mudah berbalik merugikannya... namun yang dia temukan hanyalah hening dan hampa, seakan rumah ini berubah menjadi bangunan yang tak pernah dihuni oleh siapapun juga. Sekali lagi dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian, kepedulian Naruto sekarang hanya berada pada satu hal: istrinya, Hinata.

"HINATA!" raungan Naruto menggelegar, kemarahan dan kekhawatiran menggelegak dalam setiap huruf yang terlepas dari mulutnya. "Hinata, kau ada di mana?"

Langkah Naruto terhenti seketika di depan dapur, telinganya menangkap sebuah isakan tertahan yang terdengar begitu mengibakan. Pria itu tak menyangka kalau dia akan menemukan istrinya, berada di tempat dan posisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Wanita itu menyentakkan kepalanya dengan ketakutan ketika Naruto mendekat, namun setelah menyadari siapa yang datang, dia langsung berdiri dan menghambur ke dalam pelukan suaminya itu. Sedu sedan Hinata memenuhi dapur yang gelap dan Naruto terus berusaha menenangkannya sambil meminta maaf, berkali-kali. Setelah beberapa saat, pria itu menyelipkan lengannya ke lipatan lutut Hinata lalu menggendongnya kembali ke kamar, menyadari kalau wanita itu sudah tertidur sebelum dia membaringkannya ke ranjang. Naruto memastikan kalau seluruh tubuh istrinya sudah hangat tertutup oleh selimut, sebelum berjalan kembali ke tangga karena teringat pada pintu yang masih terbuka lebar. Setelah melewati anak tangga terakhir, pria itu menyalakan lampu untuk menyingkirkan kegelapan yang mengganggu.

Naruto tak akan pernah melupakan apa yang dilihatnya saat itu...

**(0)**

Seharian, mereka hampir tak pernah terpisahkan. Baik itu makan, mencuci baju, bersantai, bahkan sampai mandi pun mereka lakukan bersama-sama. Namun Naruto tak keberatan, dia telah tahu bahwa perlu waktu lama bagi istrinya agar bisa lepas dari cengkeraman rasa takut, terutama apabila dia mendapatkan **mimpi itu**. Bahkan saat mereka bersiap untuk tidur, Hinata tak pernah melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto, membuat wanita itu seperti kembali menjadi anak kecil yang tak bisa jauh dari orangtuanya.

Saat wanita itu akhirnya tertidur, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12, tepat tengah malam. Naruto menguap sebanyak satu kali sebelum turun dari tempat tidur, ingin memastikan semua pintu dan jendela di rumah sudah tertutup serta terkunci rapat. Naruto baru saja selesai memutar anak kunci pintu depan ketika tenggorokannya terasa kering.

Saat air mengalir melalui tenggorokannya, sebuah rasa sejuk menyiram seluruh komponen organ bagian dalam tubuh Naruto, seakan-akan air itu tidak hanya pergi melalui lambung tapi juga terpercik ke setiap senti jaringan yang ada di badannya. Naruto menghela napas lega yang panjang dan puas, sebelum menatap tegak ke atas, ke arah di mana seharusnya Hinata berbaring sekarang. Samar-samar, dia bisa mendengar erangan yang datang dari sana, sebuah pertanda bahwa alam bawah sadar istrinya sekali lagi dijajah oleh mimpi buruk, memaksa Naruto untuk pergi ke sana dan menenangkannya lagi.

Oh, itu bukan berarti dia bosan atau benci melakukan ini, malah dia senang bisa menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa menenangkan Hinata dari mimpi buruknya. Namun, ada saat-saat tertentu di mana Naruto akan berdoa, berharap dengan seluruh hati dan nuraninya, agar mimpi-mimpi buruk itu bisa pergi dan meninggalkan Hinata. Tuhan, kadang dia tak mampu melihat ekspresi wajah yang ketakutan itu, dia tak tahan melihat paras Hinata diisi oleh kengerian yang mampu membuat istrinya itu tak bisa dibangunkan dengan cara apapun.

Perbuatannya itu mengakibatkan sebuah guncangan kembali terjadi, bukan pada tubuh tapi pada batinnya. Sungguh, dia sangat berharap, lebih dari apapun di dunia ini, Naruto ingin agar istrinya itu bisa terbebas dari mimpi buruk.

Tapi... tak ada gunanya memikirkan itu sekarang, bagaimanapun, yang harus dia lakukan saat ini adalah naik ke atas dan kembali ke sisi istrinya. Tak mau membuang waktu lebih banyak, Naruto segera memerintahkan kakinya agar berjalan menuju tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan lantai dua.

Langkah Naruto disela oleh suara gemeretak yang jelas terdengar karena kesunyian malam. Mematuhi rasa penasarannya, pria itu berbalik arah dari tangga dan kembali menuju dapur, di mana kedengarannya bunyi mengganggu itu berasal.

Tapi selanjutnya Naruto hanya bisa terdiam ketika mengetahui kalau suara itu dikeluarkan oleh pintu belakang yang bergetar pelan. Mula-mula dia menyangka kalau itu hanyalah akibat tiupan angin, karena memang kadang-kadang pergerakan angin di malam musim panas bisa menjadi kencang sampai mampu menggetarkan rumah.

...dia baru menyadari kalau seluruh rumahnya tetap tenang tak bergerak, hanya pintu itu...

Tubuh pria itu benar-benar menjadi sekaku es ketika telinganya menangkap bunyi gemerincing seperti koin yang berangsur-angsur menjadi semakin nyaring.

Roh Naruto hampir lepas dari tempat ketika sebuah suara berbicara di belakangnya.

"Naruto-kun..." saat menoleh, dua mata biru pria itu jatuh pada sosok istrinya yang kini berdiri di pintu dapur. Paras cantiknya adalah potret teror yang akan datang, kata-katanya dibisikkan dalam suara yang terdengar lemah, ketakutan, dan bagaikan bukan miliknya. "Suara itu...

"...datang lagi..."

•

Diawali dengan romansa, dan diakhiri dengan horor. Hhh, entah kenapa jadi nggak yakin apakah hamba berhasil menuturkan cerita ini sesuai dengan imajinasi hamba. Yang pasti sih, saat hamba nyusun scene-scene dalam chapter ini, silahkan percaya atau tidak, hamba hampir nggak berani pergi ke dapur sendirian, apalagi hari itu hujan lebat sehingga kadang-kadang ada suara yang nggak biasa... orang rumah pada hilang ke mana pula.

Terinspirasi dari Silent Hill, apalagi hamba emang hobi main game dan nonton film horor. Ironisnya, kebiasaan dan kegemaran itu malah bikin hamba phobia sama hantu. Padahal mantan preman, tapi takut hantu... menyedihkan juga.

Mohon reviewnya lagi ya!

**Galerians, out.**


	2. Prologue

**Galerians, in.**

Hei ho, hei ho, ini dia prolognya! Bagi yang sudah baca di sudut kelas sih pasti sudah tahu!

Hamba peringatkan dulu, jangan, BENAR-BENAR JANGAN, baca ini di kamar yang gelap dan seorang diri, apalagi jika kau agak penakut. Percayalah, hamba sendiri sampai gemetaran saat menulisnya, walaupun prosesnya cuma makan waktu 2 jam.

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about terror and entertainment for those who read, especially review.

Selamat... ketakutan!

•

**Deep Fog**

Saat Naruto membuka matanya, dia sudah berada di tempat yang tidak dia kenal. Bau udara yang lembab memenuhi lubang hidungnya, dan udara penuh kabut putih yang menyamarkan segalanya adalah pemandangan yang menyapa penglihatannya. Dia mengernyit ketika menggerakkan kepalanya, menyadari bahwa dia berbaring tengkurap di atas tanah, wajahnya bergesekan dengan semen trotoar yang kasar dan kotor akan debu.

Tubuhnya terasa penat dan berat, namun pria itu tetap memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan berdiri tegak. Walau sempat terhuyung karena otot yang kurang siap menopang berat tubuh, Naruto berhasil menyempurnakan keseimbangannya. Dia menepuk bagian depan tubuhnya untuk membersihkan bajunya yang kotor, mengingat dia baru saja berbaring di atas tanah tanpa alas apapun.

"Di mana ini...?" tanyanya dengan suara lemas seperti sedang mengantuk, namun otaknya tidak menunjukkan aktivitas yang bisa membuatnya cepat mencerna situasi. Dia melihat sekeliling lagi, namun tetap saja penglihatannya dihalangi oleh kabut tebal. "Kenapa semuanya tertutup kabut...?"

Ketebalan kabut itu membuat semuanya menjadi buram, dan jarak pandang Naruto pun dikurangi sampai hanya tersisa sekitar 5 meter. Dia yakin hari masih siang mengingat sekelilingnya tidak cukup gelap, namun matahari tidak bisa terlihat karena kabut itu memerangkapnya seperti sebuah penjara.

Berdiam diri tidak berguna, begitu pikir Naruto. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya sekali lagi, memastikan kalau tak ada tulangnya yang terluka dan tak ada sendi yang terkilir, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat yang tak diketahui.

•••

Sambil melangkah di jalan yang sunyi, Naruto meraih kantong celananya dan menarik keluar sebuah ponsel lipat berwarna perak metalik. Saat membukanya, Naruto disambut oleh satu kalimat yang tertulis dengan huruf hitam kapital: TAK ADA SINYAL. Pria itu mendengus kesal, padahal ponsel dia pilih karena sinyalnya yang tak pernah lemah, bahkan di tempat terpencil sekalipun.

Melihat ponselnya sudah bukan lagi pilihan, dia kembali memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Di samping jalan raya yang kini dia tapaki, Naruto hanya bisa melihat tanah kosong sejauh matanya memandang, walaupun jarak pandangnya hanya tersisa kurang dari sepuluh meter. Dia ingin memeriksa lebih jauh, namun dia tak tahu tempat ini, dan berkeliaran dari jalan raya malah bisa membuatnya tersesat. Bahkan yang lebih buruk, dia bisa melewatkan kesempatan jika ada mobil yang lewat di sini, dan itu berarti akan semakin lama dia berada di sini.

Kaki Naruto mulai terasa lelah, dia bahkan tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia berjalan kaki seperti ini. Jam tangan dan jam yang ada di handphonenya juga tiba-tiba rusak, sehingga dia tak bisa tahu waktu.

Dia ingin berteriak dan berusaha mencari tahu apakah di situ ada orang lain, namun sesuatu di dalam kepalanya mengatakan bahwa itu adalah tindakan bodoh yang tak boleh sekalipun dia lakukan. Siapa yang tahu apa yang menunggunya di tempat ini, ditambah fakta bahwa kabut setebal ini sama sekali terlihat tidak normal.

Naruto tak bisa ingat, apa yang dia lakukan sebelum bangun di tempat ini. Dia ingat tertidur nyenyak, namun ia tak mungkin terlelap begitu saja di tengah jalan, tanpa selimut atau bantal. Dia bahkan masih dalam pakaian kerjanya! Naruto juga sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit kepala, luka di kepala, atau penyakit apapun yang bisa membuatnya pingsan dan tak ingat apa-apa, lalu apa yang membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri dan malah terbangun di tempat yang tak dikenal ini?

KRIK...

Sebuah suara aneh di belakang mengejutkan Naruto, yang memutar arah tubuhnya dengan cepat. Lagi-lagi, kabut yang tebal membuatnya tak bisa melihat apa-apa kecuali warna putih buram. Pria itu memicingkan mata, dan menunggu, mencari-cari sesuatu yang mungkin disembunyikan oleh kabut.

Perlahan-lahan, pemandangan yang monoton itu berubah. Seakan dari kejauhan, sesuatu yang kabur mulai bisa terlihat oleh mata Naruto. Putih buram yang menutupi segalanya dihancurkan oleh kemunculan warna kuning yang samar, namun semakin jelas dan gamblang seiring waktu berjalan.

Sesuatu sedang mendekat.

"Halo?" sebenarnya dia tidak bersuara atau mengatakan apa-apa, namun pertanyaan itu keluar dengan spontan dari mulut Naruto. "Siapa di sana?"

Warna kuning itu semakin jelas, dan berubah menjadi dua bentuk bundar yang berdekatan. Suara aneh itu kembali terdengar, sesuatu jelas-jelas sedang berada di atas jalan semen seperti yang sedang dipijak Naruto dan perlahan-lahan berpindah tempat ke arahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto tidak ingin tahu **apa **yang disembunyikan kabut darinya.

"Hrr..."

Geraman serak itu adalah apa yang menekan tombol switch dalam diri Naruto, memaksa pria dewasa itu untuk berbalik arah dan mulai berlari secepat mungkin. Di belakangnya, dia kembali mendengar sesuatu sedang mencakar-cakar semen dengan tempo yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Saat itu juga Naruto sadar kalau dia sedang dikejar, oleh sesuatu yang dia tidak ingin tahu siapa... atau **apa.**

Ketika Naruto berdoa semoga itu hanyalah sebuah halusinasi, suara langkah-langkah selain miliknya sendiri memastikan kalau dia tidak berlari sendirian. Tanpa berani menoleh ke belakang, pria itu mempercepat larinya, sepenuhnya mengabaikan otot kakinya yang berteriak protes.

Tenaganya sudah terkuras, namun pengejaran...tidak, perburuan itu tetap berlangsung. Naruto tahu kalau dia tidak boleh sampai tersandung atau membuat kesalahan apapun, karena dia yakin itu akan harus dibayar mahal olehnya. Bukan dengan uang atau harta lainnya... namun dengan nyawa.

"Tolong, siapapun...! Apapun...!" teriak Naruto putus asa, merasakan kalau tenaganya tak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Dia bisa merasakan makhluk yang mengejarnya menjadi semakin dekat, langkahnya menjadi semakin cepat sedangkan lari Naruto malah semakin lambat. Tapi, seakan menjawab permintaannya, sebuah siluet tinggi dan besar tiba-tiba saja muncul di depannya.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pintu merangsek muncul dalam pandangan Naruto, yang langsung dia masuki dan dia hempas di belakangnya, sebelum tubuh pria itu terjatuh karena kelelahan dan tersandar di daun pintu.

Untuk sesaat, Naruto mengira akan mendengar sebuah kegaduhan ketika apapun yang mengejarnya tadi berusaha menerobos masuk, namun dia malah dipertemukan dengan kesunyian yang tidak mengenakkan. Dia hanya bisa mendengar suara napasnya yang acak-acakan dan degup jantungnya yang tidak beraturan, tapi selain itu, tak ada. Seakan dia tiba-tiba jadi sendirian lagi.

Naruto mengatur napasnya dan bangkit ke posisi duduk, kemudian menjulurkan kepalanya agar dia bisa mengintip lewat kaca tembus pandang di pintu.

Namun dia tak menemukan apa-apa.

Benar-benar tak ada apapun di sana, dia hanya melihat jalan semen tempat dia berlari, namun tak ada pertanda apapun yang bisa memberitahunya bahwa makhluk yang mengejarnya tadi benar-benar ada. Bahkan bekas-bekas di jalan pun bagai menunjukkan kalau dia hanya berlari sendirian, walaupun pria itu sangat yakin dengan suara cakar menggarut tanah dan geraman yang dia dengar. Tak mungkin di sana tak ada apa-apa, tapi mengapa dia tak bisa melihat apapun?

"Ini pasti hanya sebuah lelucon..." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum aneh, tapi bahkan dia sendiri tidak yakin apakah pendapatnya itu benar. "Apa yang sedang terjadi...?"

•

Baiklah, karena hanya merupakan prolog, jadi cukup segitu saja dulu. Nah, dari sini kalian sudah bisa melihat ke arah mana cerita ini akan menuju kan? Hehehe, hamba ini ngefans Silent Hill lho, jadi rasanya kalian harus tahu bahwa siapapun yang main game itu sangat mengetahui bentuk horor. Hamba akan jujur, dulu pernah hampir pingsan gara-gara main game itu, memaksa hamba untuk berhenti dulu selama satu minggu karena shock.

Review juga ya!

**Galerians, out.**


	3. In Silent Hill

**Galerians, in.**

Baiklah, chapter dua sudah siap untuk dibaca oleh semua. Kalian mungkin dibingungkan oleh prolog kemarin, namun hamba sudah menyiapkan isi chapter ini sebagai rasionalisasi. Maksudnya, kalian akan bisa melihat hubungan dari cerita ini dengan chapter prekuelnya kemarin.

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about terror and entertainment for those who read, especially review.

Bersiaplah untuk ketakutan!

•

**Gore and Blood**

Semuanya berawal sejak malam itu, malam bersalju di pertengahan November di mana salju menghujani dan menyelimuti kerak bumi. Malam itu, sebuah pemandangan yang Naruto lihat setelah serentetan peristiwa yang bisa membuat siapa saja trauma, terus menghantuinya sampai hari ini. Sampai detik ini.

Dia masih sangat ingat bagaimana dia berlari menyeberangi lapisan salju putih yang dingin ketika teriakan istrinya bergema di udara, memanggil namanya dalam sebuah permintaan tolong dan jeritan ketakutan. Masih jelas tergambar dalam memorinya, bagaimana dia menemukan pintu rumah sudah terbuka lebar dan lampu-lampu sudah mati seakan ada yang menekan semua switch. Naruto masih bisa merasakan betapa gemetarnya tubuh istrinya, ketika dia menemukannya meringkuk ketakutan sambil memeluk lutut di dapur yang gelap gulita. Dan dia sangat yakin, sudah mengantar istrinya kembali ke ranjang dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya, sambil memperhatikan wanita itu kembali tidur.

Tapi tak ada satu hal pun di dunia ini yang bisa menggoyahkan keyakinan Naruto atas apa yang dia lihat setelahnya, saat dia turun kembali ke lantai bawah dan menyalakan lampu kembali. Di sana, di tengah-tengah lantai depan pintu yang bersih tak bernoda, Naruto melihat **Hinata**. Bukan Hinata yang baru saja dia tidurkan di lantai atas, namun Hinata dengan rambut kusut dan acak-acakan, serta mengenakan gaun putih panjang yang seluruh bagiannya dikotori oleh merahnya darah.

Naruto terdiam, lidahnya kelu dan tubuhnya kaku, namun matanya tak bisa meninggalkan kengerian yang ditampilkan di depan matanya. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Naruto melihat bagaimana tubuh istrinya itu dibelit oleh belasan rantai berduri yang mengait ke tubuhnya, menciptakan luka-luka yang masih mengalirkan darah segar sampai detik itu juga. Wanita berambut biru itu bergerak, mengakibatkan semua rantai yang mengikat tubuhnya saling bergesekan dan ujung-ujungnya menggarut lantai, sehingga menimbulkan suara gemerincing yang Naruto dengar sebelumnya.

Tubuhnya masih diam tanpa bisa menerima perintah apapun, ketika wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Naruto. Saat itu juga, dia langsung tahu bahwa Hinata berlumur darah yang berdiri di depannya ini tidak palsu, karena dia sangat tahu dua bola mata biru abu-abu yang bertemu pandang dengannya itu adalah nyata, membuat kewaspadaan yang mengakibatkan tubuh Naruto tak bisa bergerak langsung lenyap begitu tahu bahwa wanita yang ada di depannya ini sama sekali tidak menyimpan bahaya.

Lampu ruangan itu tiba-tiba saja berkedap-kedip, membuat dunia seakan dibagi dua antara alam terang dan kegelapan. Setelah semuanya kembali normal, mata Naruto melebar, karena Hinata yang dibelit rantai kini telah menghilang, kepergiannya setiba-tiba kemunculannya.

Perlu waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya dan menyadarkan dirinya dari keadaan itu. Memutar sekali lagi pemandangan tak terlupakan yang baru saja terpatri dalam ingatannya, pria itu kembali melesat ke lantai atas untuk memastikan sesuatu.

Seperti dugaannya, Hinata masih terbaring di sana, meringkuk di bawah selimut dalam tidur yang lelap dan nyenyak. Naruto mendekati wanita itu dan membelai rambutnya, memastikan kalau orang yang kini ada di hadapannya benar-benar nyata dan bukan sekedar ilusi belaka.

Tapi… kalau wanita berambut biru panjang yang terbaring di atas ranjang di depannya ini adalah Hinata yang sebenarnya, lalu siapa Hinata yang tadi dia lihat di depan pintu yang terbuka? Siapa sebenarnya Hinata yang seluruh tubuhnya dijerat oleh rantai berduri dan bermandikan darah itu…?

•••

Dan sekarang, dia ada di sini, di tempat yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal dan jelas-jelas bukan kota di mana ia tinggal. Tanpa ingatan atas apa yang telah terjadi, atau apapun yang membawanya ke tempat ini, Naruto sudah terbangun di sebuah jalan raya, hanya untuk menemukan semuanya diselimuti oleh kabut putih tebal yang mengaburkan pandangan dan menyembunyikan sekeliling. Dia tak bisa ingat sama sekali apa yang dia lakukan sebelum tak sadarkan diri, dan karena tahu bahwa usaha untuk mengingatnya kembali hanya sia-sia, dia mencoba menelusuri tempatnya 'terdampar' sekarang.

Tidak lama berada di tempat itu, sang pria sudah menemukan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ingin dia ketahui seperti apa wujudnya. Satu-satunya yang Naruto sempat kenali dari makhluk itu adalah dua mata kuning yang menyala, sebelum dia berbalik dan berlari untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja, sebuah bangunan muncul entah dari mana di hadapannya. Namun tanpa pikir panjang, mengingat SESUATU sedang mengejarnya, Naruto memasuki pintu apapun yang nampak di depannya dan menutupnya rapat-rapat.

Dia mengintip lewat kaca yang terpasang di pintu, dan anehnya, di sana tak ada apapun. Tak ada makhluk yang tadi mengejarnya, dan Naruto sangat yakin kalau makhluk itu sudah sebegitu dekat dan tak mungkin dia bisa menghilang dalam waktu secepat itu tanpa menyisakan satu jejak pun. Semua ini begitu aneh, dan begitu mengerikan… seperti sebuah mimpi buruk.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, berpikir bahwa dia seharusnya bersyukur karena makhluk apapun yang tadi hampir merenggut kehidupannya kini telah menghilang. Pria dengan rambut pirang itu menutup mata untuk menenangkan urat syaraf yang tegang, menambahkan dengan sebuah hembusan napas panjang sambil kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke daun pintu yang terasa sejuk untuk alasan yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Perlahan-lahan, napasnya yang terengah-engah kembali normal, ototnya yang kencang pun kembali kendur. Untuk sesaat, dia berpikir kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja…

…tapi saat dia membuka mata, dia tahu bahwa masalahnya belum berakhir, bahkan baru saja dimulai.

Ketika Naruto mengharapkan sebuah ruangan terang yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang dia kenal, dia malah dihadapkan dengan koridor gelap yang hanya bisa dilihat awalnya saja. Adrenalin mengalir ke setiap mililiter darah yang beredar di tubuh Naruto ketika dia bangkit, matanya meninjau lebih jauh koridor yang terhampar menunggu di depannya, namun karena kegelapan yang benar-benar intens, dia tak bisa menemukan apapun yang patut diawasi.

Naruto mempertimbangkan untuk kembali ke luar, karena dia berpikir berada di tempat terbuka terasa jauh lebih baik daripada di bangunan gulita yang menyimpan **entah apa **di dalamnya. Tapi saat dia berusaha memutar kenop, pintu itu tak mau terbuka.

"Aneh…" gumam Naruto sambil berusaha memutarnya lebih keras, namun pintu itu tetap tak mau terbuka seakan tiba-tiba terkunci. Naruto tidak ingat mendengar suara 'klik' atau apapun yang bisa menandakan kunci yang terputar, namun pintu yang tak bisa dibuka di depannya ini merupakan bukti bahwa hal itu terjadi, seaneh apapun kedengarannya. "Sial…"

Walaupun dia yakin akan menyesali ini, Naruto tetap berbalik dan mengkonfrontasi kegelapan yang tak diketahui ujungnya di depannya. Setelah menarik satu napas panjang untuk menguatkan mentalnya, pria itu melangkah maju, tak tahu sedikitpun tentang apa yang mungkin menunggu di balik kegelapan.

•••

Sebuah suara yang cukup keras menyapa telinganya adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa membangunkan Dokter Shikamaru dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Dia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, sedikit merasa kesal pada apapun yang telah membuat tidurnya yang lelap dan nyaman terganggu. Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja, lalu menguap lebar untuk melemaskan otot wajah yang sempat kaku.

Walaupun sudah berumur 24 tahun dan merupakan lulusan dari sebuah perguruan kedokteran yang terkenal, Shikamaru tetaplah seorang pria dengan sifat malas-malasan yang tak bisa disembuhkan. Kemampuannya dalam membedah tubuh manusia namun tetap menjaganya hidup, serta kecerdasan otaknya yang ber-IQ 200 sudah bersinar hampir di seluruh negeri, dan penghargaan yang dia terima tidaklah sedikit. Satu-satunya hal yang sering membuat anak buah maupun atasannya selalu mengerutkan dahi tentang dokter muda ini hanyalah fakta kalau dia sering ketiduran di kantornya, bahkan walaupun itu adalah hari kerja yang sibuk.

Tapi kali ini, Shikamaru disapa oleh pemandangan yang lain dari biasanya. Dari ingatan sang dokter dengan gelar magister ini, rumah sakit dengan nama Brookhaven Hospital tempat dia bekerja adalah sebuah tempat yang ramai, meski bukan berarti ribut. Paling tidak, setiap kali dia bangun Shikamaru pasti bisa mendengar suara langkah-langkah para perawat yang bolak-balik di gang antara kamar-kamar pasien, atau suara-suara obrolan ketika perawat-perawat yang sama baik saat mereka ngerumpi atau sedang mendiskusikan kondisi pasien.

Shikamaru meraih telepon yang terletak di sudut kanan mejanya, bersebelahan dengan sebuah bingkai yang berisi gambar dia dan keluarga, lalu menekan tombol satu sebelum mengangkatnya ke telinga.

"Hm?" gumam Shikamaru saat panggilannya ke ruang perawat hanya disambut oleh desau-desau statis, seakan-akan hubungan telpon sudah putus. Ini aneh, mengingat dia sudah memakainya beberapa kali hari ini, dan tak ada pemberitahuan soal kerusakan telepon.

Namun pria itu mengindahkannya, berpikir mungkin memang terjadi sesuatu saat dia sedang tidur, mengingat kalau dia kadang terlelap untuk waktu yang kadang tidak sedikit. Ngomong-ngomong soal waktu, pria itu mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menyingsing lengan bajunya untuk memeriksa sudah berapa lama dia tertidur.

…Hanya untuk dipertemukan dengan keanehan lain. Entah karena alasan apa, jarum panjang dan pendek di jam tangannya bertemu di angka dua belas, dan tak ada gerakan apapun dari mesin yang bisa menunjukkan waktu itu. Sangat mencurigakan, karena Shikamaru sangat yakin kalau dia tertidur pada jam 3 siang, lalu bagaimana caranya kedua jarum itu kembali ke angka dua belas? Apakah ada seseorang yang sedang mempermainkannya dengan memutar jamnya kembali ke waktu itu? Lalu apa yang membuat benda itu tiba-tiba mati seperti kehabisan baterai?

Shikamaru disentakkan lepas dari pikirannya ketika suara keriet pelan menandakan bahwa pintu ruangnya telah terbuka. Dia menatap ke daun pintu yang bergerak pelan-pelan, namun berhenti setelah membukakan sebuah celah kecil yang tak mungkin dimasuki oleh manusia. Dia menunggu, dan menunggu, namun tak ada siapapun yang masuk melalui pintu itu. Padahal saat dia terbangun tadi, Shikamaru sangat yakin kalau pintu itu tertutup rapat.

Dia menjauh dari meja untuk mendekati pintu tersebut, dan entah karena apa, dia merasa gugup dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Jarak antara meja dan pintu yang sebenarnya kurang dari 8 meter, tiba-tiba jadi terasa sejauh lapangan bola. Shikamaru berjalan dalam langkah pelan dan hati-hati, bagaikan lantai yang dia tapak sekarang bisa langsung runtuh kalau diberi tekanan sedikit saja. Setelah beberapa detik yang terasa seperti belasan tahun cahaya, jarak antara tubuh Shikamaru dan daun pintu hanya tinggal sejengkal tangan.

Ketika dia meraih kenop pintu, Shikamaru merasakan tangannya gemetar dan berkeringat, membuat pegangannya jadi tidak goyah dan licin. Sambil menelan ludah yang terasa pahit, si dokter mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Dengan satu tarikan cepat, dia membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar dan terbelalak saat melihat apa yang ada di luar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa…" pria itu menghembuskan napas yang tertahan di paru-parunya, merasa lega karena nyawanya masih terpasang di tubuhnya. Tapi kenyataan kembali menghantam kesadaran Shikamaru, bagaimana mungkin rumah sakit yang biasanya begitu sibuk tiba-tiba menjadi sekosong ini? Dia sangat yakin kalau ini masih jam kerja, dan itu berarti harusnya dia disambut oleh pemandangan para perawat berbaju putih bersih yang mondar-mandir di koridor atau keluar masuk ruangan pasien. Tapi yang menghadapinya sekarang hanyalah kekosongan… dan kesunyian.

Laksana menjawab pengharapan Shikamaru atas keberadaan lain, sebuah suara yang lemah dan susah diterjemahkan muncul, berasal dari kamar ketiga dari ruang kerjanya. Shikamaru yang merasa cukup lega karena dia tidak benar-benar sendirian di rumah sakit ini segera menghampiri pintu ruangan itu. Dia memutar handel, hanya untuk menemukan kalau pintu itu terkunci rapat, dan entah kenapa, kaca tembus pandang yang terpasang di pintu itu kini sangat buram, membuat Shikamaru tak bisa mengintip keadaan di dalam.

"Halo?" panggilan itu sedikit lebih nyaring dari yang dimaksudkan Shikamaru, dia tak tahu harus menyalahkan itu pada kesenangan atau kegugupan yang bercampur aduk dalam hatinya. "Ada orang di sana?"

"Tolong…" suara itu terdengar mencicit seperti sedang ketakutan, terdengar pelan bagaikan pemiliknya bicara dari jarak yang terpisah jauh dari pintu. "Tolong aku…"

"Baiklah, tapi bisakah kau membuka pintunya dulu?" tanya Shikamaru, tangannya terus berusaha memutar handel pintu dalam ketergesaan yang tak bisa dia jelaskan kenapa. Jauh di dalam hatinya, pria itu merasa…tidak, dia **tahu** sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi. "Kurasa ini terkunci dari dalam!"

"A-aku tidak bisa…" jawaban itu membuat keringat dingin yang membasahi dahi Shikamaru semakin tebal. "K-kakiku… kakiku hilang…"

"Hei, apa maksudmu? Hei!"

"T-tolong…!" suara itu berubah tercekat, volumenya yang bertambah nyaring menunjukkan bahwa pemiliknya kini sedang ketakutan. "D-di sini ada sesuatu…! Tolong aku!"

"Tunggulah, aku akan segera ke sana…!" seru Shikamaru, sekarang mulai membenturkan bahunya ke pintu itu, berusaha mendobraknya terbuka. Namun pintu itu bergeming, bergeser pun tidak. Pria itu bisa merasakan adrenalin mengalir deras di setiap pembuluh darah di tubuhnya, otaknya meneriakkan berbagai peringatan yang malah membuatnya semakin pusing. Dia sangat menyesal, kenapa otaknya tidak bisa lebih berguna di saat-saat penting seperti ini.

Usaha Shikamaru untuk membuka pintu terhenti seketika ketika sebuah jeritan kesakitan meraung dari dalam kamar tersebut. Jeritan itu penuh penderitaan dan teror, seakan pemilik suara itu bisa merasakan rohnya dirobek lepas dari tubuhnya. Wajah Shikamaru langsung pucat, tubuhnya tiba-tiba kehilangan semua suhu bagaikan seluruh darahnya tiba-tiba membeku.

Jeritan itu mati, meninggalkan kesunyian yang menimbulkan sebuah perasaan mual dalam perut Shikamaru. Dia ingin muntah, dia ingin lari, namun kesadarannya sebagai seorang dokter, terlebih lagi, sebagai seorang manusia, memaksa pria itu untuk tidak kabur dari keadaan. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat kaca di pintu. Ukurannya cukup besar, dan dia yakin bisa masuk asalkan bisa menemukan sesuatu untuk memecahkannya.

Dia kembali ke kantornya, langkahnya tersandung-sandung ketika dia menyeberangi ruangan seluas sepuluh meter persegi tersebut. Tangannya meraih kenop lemari yang terletak di samping meja kerja, menariknya begitu kuat sampai-sampai dia hampir merenggutnya lepas. Dengan otak yang kebingungan namun tetap fokus, dia mengacak-acak isi lemari tersebut, mencari benda apapun yang bisa dia pakai menghancurkan kaca. Shikamaru beruntung, di dasar lemari dia menemukan sebuah pemukul baseball, entahlah siapa yang meletakkannya di sana tapi Shikamaru pasti akan berterima kasih jika mereka bertemu nanti.

Dokter itu bergegas kembali ke pintu kantor, dalam hatinya terukir tekad untuk segera pergi ke ruangan tadi, memecahkan kacanya lalu masuk ke dalam untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia tak tahu apa yang mendorongnya berbuat demikian, tapi tempat ini adalah rumah sakitnya, dan Shikamaru tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti pasien di depan matanya.

Namun sesuatu menghentikan langkah pria itu ketika dia baru saja keluar selangkah dari dalam kantor, dan itu datang dalam bentuk pintu ruangan tempat jeritan tadi berasal sudah terbuka, walau tidak seluruhnya. Shikamaru tidak tahu apa yang menahannya, namun dia benar-benar tak bisa melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh, seakan ada kekuatan tak diketahui yang memakunya di sana. Dia menyaksikan, hanya bisa menyaksikan, bagaimana pintu ruangan itu terbuka perlahan-lahan, seakan-akan sesuatu sedang berusaha keluar dari dalam sana.

Jika ada momen di mana keterkejutan paling hebat melandanya, maka inilah saatnya. Di depan mata Shikamaru, sebentuk tangan tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pintu yang menghalangi sisanya. Hanya saja, dia tak bisa lagi mengatakan itu sebuah tangan, karena melihatnya secara singkat saja sudah memberitahu Shikamaru bahwa lima jari yang seharusnya ada di sana telah lenyap. Atau tepatnya, dipotong bersih.

Jika dia merasa bahwa itu adalah kejutan terbesar, maka Shikamaru sangat salah. Saat tubuh pemilik tangan itu keluar, rasa mual yang seharusnya sudah berkurang kini kembali bagaikan sebuah balas dendam. Melihat bentuk tangan tadi, dia mengira apa yang akan muncul selanjutnya pasti adalah manusia, atau paling tidak memiliki bentuk manusia. Tapi… untuk makhluk yang kini mengisi pandangannya, Shikamaru tak mampu menemukan nama yang tepat untuknya.

Kelihatannya seperti ada yang menguliti makhluk itu hidup-hidup, namun tetap membiarkannya memiliki nyawa. Tak sedikitpun, Shikamaru tak bisa melihat sedikitpun kulit yang tersisa di tubuhnya, baik itu dada, kaki, bahkan kepala, menyisakan hanya daging merah menjijikkan yang melelehkan darah. Saat… 'benda' itu keluar sepenuhnya dari lindungan daun pintu, rasa mual semakin hebat menyerang lambung Shikamaru ketika melihat kalau kedua kakinya juga kutung, dan mencucurkan darah segar.

Tubuh Shikamaru berjengit tanpa perintah otaknya, ketika makhluk itu menoleh ke arah sang dokter muda. Pegangan tangan Shikamaru pada pemukul baseball melonggar, saat dia menyadari bahwa yang balas menatapnya bukanlah bola mata, melainkan hanya dua rongga hitam yang kosong.

Seluruh sel di tubuh Shikamaru menjeritkan peringatan, berusaha membangunkan dokter itu dari keadaan trans yang memerangkapnya, saat makhluk itu mulai merayap pelan-pelan menggunakan tangannya yang tidak berjari. Pria itu menelan ludah untuk membebaskan lehernya yang serasa dicekik, namun matanya tak bisa meninggalkan sosok bermandikan darah yang menjadikan merayap sebagai ganti berjalan, yang kini pelan-pelan mendekatinya, memotong jarak antara mereka sedikit demi sedikit sambil meninggalkan bekas darah memanjang di lantai.

"B-berhenti!" raung Shikamaru, suaranya nyaring namun tak bisa menyembunyikan getar yang menandakan bahwa dia sedang dilanda ketakutan mendalam. "Berhenti sekarang juga, atau…!"

Dia tahu bahwa dalam situasi ini, kata-kata tidak berguna. Dia tahu, bahwa situasi ini memerlukannya untuk bertindak, bukannya bicara. Dan kebenaran itu dibuktikan oleh si makhluk, yang dengan acuh tetap merayap maju, setiap gerakannya mengandung maksud yang jelas-jelas tak akan menguntungkan Shikamaru.

Hanya ketika makhluk itu berjarak dua meter dari Shikamaru, dan menjulurkan tangannya yang buntung seakan berusaha meraih dokter muda itu untuk menariknya ke dalam kematian, barulah pria itu menemukan keberanian dan kekuatan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Sambil menggertakkan gigi keras-keras, dia menggenggam gagang pemukul di tangannya seerat mungkin sampai buku tangannya memutih, lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"AAHH!" dia mengayunkan senjata itu kuat-kuat, dan suara memualkan daging segar yang dihantam benda keras memenuhi koridor itu seketika. Selama belasan detik, hanya suara teriakan Shikamaru, daging ditumbuk, dan darah muncratlah yang memenuhi tempat itu. Semuanya berhenti tiba-tiba, meninggalkan suara napas putus-putus yang keluar dari paru-paru sang dokter muda.

Walaupun sebagai dokter dia sudah terbiasa, tapi bau anyir darah yang memasuki lubang hidungnya kali ini jauh lebih memuakkan dari semua aroma yang pernah dicium Shikamaru sebelumnya, bahkan yang paling busuk sekalipun. Mual yang sejak tadi menyerang pencernaannya tiba-tiba menjadi tak tertahankan, memaksa pria itu untuk membungkuk di sudut dan memuntahkan setiap isi lambungnya yang belum sempat dicerna lebih jauh.

Tetesan-tetesan keringat, baik yang berasal dari kegiatannya barusan atau yang diakibatkan oleh ketakutan, jatuh ke tumpahan isi perut Shikamaru yang terhambur di lantai. Bersebelahan dengan tumpukan daging mentah yang hancur berantakan, di mana bisa ditemukan bagian-bagian organ yang semula milik manusia dan bagian-bagian tulang yang patah atau remuk. Shikamaru memutuskan untuk tidak melihat hasil pekerjaannya itu lagi, karena jujur saja, perutnya sudah tidak berisi apa-apa yang bisa dikeluarkan lagi.

Di saat ini, Shikamaru bingung harus merasa bersalah atau tidak. Dia sangat tahu kalau dia baru saja membunuh sesuatu yang bernyawa, namun dia sama sekali tidak bisa meyakini apakah dia baru saja membunuh seorang manusia… atau makhluk lain? Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha membersihkan otaknya dari pikiran-pikiran tak berguna. Saat ini, sesuatu yang benar-benar gila sedang terjadi di rumah sakit tempatnya mencari nafkah, dan jika ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, itu adalah keluar dari tempat ini. Secepat dan sesegera mungkin.

Dengan langkah-langkah berat dan lelah, serta sebuah pemukul baseball berlumuran darah tergenggam di tangan kanannya, Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, menuju rumah sakit yang tidak bisa dia kenali lagi.

•

Kenapa protagonis yang muncul kedua harus Shikamaru, bukannya Sasuke, atau Kiba, atau yang lain? Karena melihat banyak request yang meminta Shikatema, makanya dia hamba pilih. Lagipula, entah kenapa rasanya hanya dia yang cukup pintar di antara Konoha 12 untuk menjadi seorang dokter, ya nggak?

Brookhaven Hospital adalah nama rumah sakit di Silent Hill, salah satu tempat paling mengerikan di game itu. Nah, salah satu elemen yang sangat membedakan Silent Hill dan Resident Evil adalah prospek pertemuan dengan musuh. Kalau RE mah, dikit-dikit ketemu zombie, jadi nggak terlalu mengerikan. Kalau SH, keberadaan musuh dalam game itu sangat sedikit (kecuali SH 4), kemunculannya pun sama sekali nggak bisa diduga. Tambah lagi, nggak kayak RE, Silent Hill itu senantiasa gelap, jadi hantu-hantu itu nggak bakal kelihatan dan satu-satunya indikator yang bisa memberitahu keberadaan mereka hanya suara radio yang juga terdengar menakutkan.

Pokoknya, Silent Hill itu game horor yang 'is the best' lah!

Terima kasih sudah membaca, review lagi ya!

**Galerians, out.**


End file.
